The diary of Lily Evans
by LiddleBee
Summary: Can’t write short stuff. LJ fanfic with a bit of everything. Humour, angst, fluff… ok, I give up. Just rr. Think of me as a charity case!
1. My life so far

A/N: Hello fellow fan fiction readers! This is my first fan fic, so be nice. The first chapter may seem a little boring, so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Just about everything in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot and a couple of characters.

Chapter 1- My life so far

2nd of August, 1977

Hi all! My name is Lily Evans and this is my diary. I feel silly saying 'dear diary,' as talking to things that can't talk back is generally not a good sign. So instead I am going to write in it like I'm explaining my life to a futuristic person or persons. Who knows, maybe the human civilization will be wiped out and my diary will be the only clue some bunch of aliens has to what it was like for us humans. 

Ok, time to return to reality. Well, first of all I'm a fourteen year old witch who recently completed her fourth year at Hogwarts. This year I have been made a Prefect. I have long red hair that runs halfway to my waist. It's not frizzy or anything, but it doesn't like being tied up all the same. I have pale skin and green eyes. I am 5 feet 5 inches tall. Oh, and I blush a horrid shade of red when I am angry, nervous, embarrassed or excited. Very annoying. 

It is currently the holidays which means I am spending most of my time amongst muggles as most of my family are indeed non magic folk. We live in Putney in London in a nice little house. I've got an older sister, Petunia and then there's my parents. We also have three cats. Rosemary is the oldest. She is mostly black except that her paws are white as well as her stomach and the tip of her tail. The other two cats are her offspring. They were born when I was eight. Petunia took the kitten with long white fur and patches of grey here and there. She called him Mr Cloud, which I thought was a very stupid name for a cat. I took the other kitten which was completely black. I called her Slinky because right from birth she was always turning up in unexpected places, and had been known to trip quite a few people in the middle of the night. It was really quite alarming to bump into what seemed to be a solid lump of darkness on the way to the bathroom. 

I don't know exactly why, but Petunia has always hated Slinky. I think it might be something to do with the whole 'black cats are a sign of evil' or something. Then again it could just be because she is my cat. Petunia and I have never gotten along. Our opinions are very different. For one, Petunia can't stand anything odd. She's a very controlling person. She likes to know everything and she doesn't like being surprised. You can guess how she reacted when I got my letter to Hogwarts. I can still remember the look on her face. It was like the sky was falling down. 

Mummy went into hysterics. She danced around the kitchen whilst my daddy looked at the kitchen floor like he was trying to figure out why it was a kitchen floor.

As for me, I was completely shocked. I had always known that there was something about my family that I didn't know, but this had never occurred to me. I mean, how would you react if at eleven years old, someone just wrote to let you know that you were a witch and that magic was real and on top of all that, you got to go to a school to learn spells. It was like being told that you were really the princess of some wonderful kingdom. It wasn't until mummy went to call my Aunt Harriet that it all began to fit into place. You see my Aunt was a witch herself. She was the only one in the family (apart from me) but no one talked about it much. I thought my family just thought her strange. She lived alone in a little house in the countryside. I had only been there twice, but I loved it. It was full of odd gadgets and things. She had no electricity, except for the telephone. Instead she had candles scattered throughout each room. I always wondered how she could light them all as some of them were set quite high. But now I knew. She was a _real_ witch. She used _magic._ And I was going to learn how to as well. 

When mummy got off the phone, she said that Aunt Harriet would come over next week to take me to buy my school supplies. School supplies. I picked up my letter. Sure enough there was a list. My mouth fell open as I read it. 

Uniform

_First-years will require:_

Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) 

_Please note all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

At this point I was trying to imagine what it would be like to wear a black robe and a pointed hat to school. It seemed so _weird_.

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

A wand, I got a wand! My imagination was having a field day as I thought about what I would do to Petunia.

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

PARENTS ARE ALSO REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Broomsticks? I think I almost fainted out of surprise and excitement. And I could take a cat. Did that mean that everyone lived at school? Yippee, I would be away from Petunia!

I think I spent the following week floating around like I was in a dream. I do remember a barely stopped smiling. It was quite a contrast to Petunia who had a scowl plastered on her face most of the time. She was furious that our parents were taking it seriously. For the first time in her life, I think Petunia was actually hoping someone would jump out yelling, 'Surprise!' at any moment. 

When Aunt Harriet arrived for me the following Tuesday, I felt like I was going to explode from excitement. When I answered to door, she swept me up in a hug. 

"I just knew it!" Aunt Harriet said as she gave me an enthusiastic hug. Aunt Harriet is a middle aged woman of medium hight. Her pinkish face is always lit up by a smile. Her hair is shoulder length and slightly wavy. I can never decide whether her hair is blond or brown, so lets say it's somewhere in between. She has watery blue eyes and usually wears similar shades of blue, with the exception of her jackets which always look like they have been made out of assorted quilts. 

My mother gave Aunt Harriet the money for my school supplies then kissed me goodbye. 

"If I didn't have to buy Petunia's uniform, I would come. Just make sure to tell me about everything when you get home."

Aunt Harriet and I waved goodbye as we drove off in her little old car. Aunt Harriet drove right into the heart of London. But we didn't stop there. We passed the shopping malls and the big corporate buildings as I began to wonder exactly where I was going to find a cauldron or a pointed hat. A costume shop was one of the places I considered, but it didn't seem likely. 

At last Aunt Harriet parked the car in a supermarket car park. By this time I was thoroughly lost. The only thing I could tell about the area was that it was one of the older parts of London. Aunt Harriet took my hand and lead me along street after street until I began to wonder if we were lost. There isn't a lot of parking in this part of London. After all, wizards don't drive cars. 

"They use broomsticks, right?" I said as much to myself as to Aunt Harriet.

"Amongst other things." She replied.

I was busy trying to figure out what else wizards might use to get from one place to another when Aunt Harriet stopped in front of an old inn. The sign read 'The Leaky Cauldron.'

"We're going to find my school supplies in an inn?" I asked Aunt Harriet.

"No silly. We're going to get them in Diagon Alley. The entrance is through The Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh." I said a she opened the door for me. The interior was dark and dingy. People wearing odd clothes sat at tables, murmuring quietly to one another. A few people looked at us briefly, the bartender even nodded at Aunt Harriet who returned the nod. I stared at the man. He was the most normal looking person in the room, except that his apron had various sorts of odd hats printed on it. I blinked trying to see the pattern better. They looked like they were moving. Not moving, dancing. I didn't get a chance to ask about this as Aunt Harriet pulled me through another door into a small courtyard. This confused me even more, especially when Aunt Harriet pulled a long thin piece of wood out of a pocket in her jacket. 

"This," she explained, "is a wand. You will get one of your own. Every magical place has spells on it to hide it, and to protect it. This is so that only a person who _wants_ to find the place can do so. After all, we couldn't have muggles just strolling in, they would be horribly confused." 

"What are muggles?" I asked.

"Those without magic. Like your parents or your sister. Most people don't know about the magical world, and it's best kept that way. Imagine how jealous muggles would get. Besides, it would take a lot of work convincing them." Aunt Harriet beamed. "Ready then?"

I nodded.

"Off we go then." Aunt Harriet tapped one of the bricks with the point of her wand three times. I looked at her, waiting for some instruction on what to do next. She simply winked at me and pointed to the wall. There was a hole in the brick she had just tapped. A moment later the hole was a big as a window. A second later it had become an archway. What lay beyond the archway made me feel like fainting. 

Aunt Harriet laughed at the expression on my face. "Well don't just stand there silly." She said as she walked through the archway and into the street that had just been revealed. 

As I followed her a gawped at the shops on each side of the street, or more correctly, alley. I didn't get much of a chance to look though, as Aunt Harriet was making a bee line for the biggest building. It seemed to tower over the other shops. IT was made out of some kind of white stone. Carved into the stone was the word 'Gringotts.' 

"Let me warn you." Said Aunt Harriet as they walked up the steps. "Gringotts is the wizarding bank, and one of the safest places for keeping anything valuable, remember that. The creature who run it are Goblins. I'm telling you this because they can look quite, err, well unfriendly. But don't worry, they won't hurt you.

Indeed the Goblins did look rather alarming. I tried not to stare, but they were so fascinating. Aunt Harriet went to one of the many counters and took out the money my mother had given her. 

"I would like to make an exchange." She said to the Goblin.

"How much?" asked the Goblin in a voice that sounded to me like a plastic bottle being squashed. Ok, maybe not quite. 

"Two-hundred muggle pounds." Aunt Harriet replied, handing over the money. 

The Goblin inspected the noted briefly before taking out some coins that I did not recognise. This biggest were gold and looked to be worth more than any coin I had seen before. There was also slightly smaller silver coins and even smaller bronze ones. The Goblin counted them out then handed them over to Aunt Harriet. 

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle." I just nodded, trying to get my head around it all. 

I can't remember a lot after leaving Gringotts. I remember that we bought my books first, then it was off to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. I tried not to stare at the other children of around my age. I kept wondering if they were any different, because they had lived in the magical world all of their lives. Did they think I was a freak? Suddenly Hogwarts seemed much scarier than before. Hundreds of questions flew through my head. They were still with me as I purchased the rest of my equipment except for my wand. When I _did_ reach Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., I was just about ready to tell Aunt Harriet that a really didn't want to be a witch anymore and if I could just go home. But Mr Ollivander fixed me with his silvery eyes and began to explain to me about what made a wand. A was so fascinated about it that I clean forgot to ask to go home. I tried a few different wands, eager to find _my _wand, as Mr Ollivander put it. After a couple of minutes a knew I had found the right one. It was Ten and a quarter inches and made of willow. When I picked it up, it fitted into my hand like it was made for me. Almost immediately the wand grew warm beneath my fingers. A gave it a wave, and to my great pleasure it left a trail of green and gold stars. 

"Wonderful." cried Mr Ollivander, looking pleased. "Nice for Charm work." He said as he placed it in it's box. 

Aunt Harriet payed for the wand and handed it over to me. I fell asleep in the car on the way home, still clutching the box.

~*~

Well, now you know the start. I have to go to bed now. Petunia and I share a room and she can't sleep with my lamp on. Or so she says.

5th of August, 1977

Just so you know, I won't write in this every day. Mummy keeps finding new things for us to clean so I'll probably be too tired to write most of the time. Honestly, you would think she saves up all the cleaning until the summer holidays. 

Anyway, introducing… 

**My first year at Hogwarts!**

Well, not really. Just the important bits. 

Most of my summer was spent reading. Yes, I admit that I am a bookworm. I read my school books about twice, as well as some other books I picked up at the local library. I found my school books fascinated. Aunt Harriet had stayed late into the night, answering my questions. She explained about Quidditch and about the four houses of Hogwarts. She even showed me some spells, after explaining that it would take years of practice before I could do anything big. The restrictions on magic outside of school dampened my spirits very slightly. But, I have my whole life to prank Petunia, waiting a few years won't matter. 

Eventually September the 1st arrived. A letter had arrived the previous week, explaining how to get onto platform 9 ¾ and at what time the train left (11am). It also contained my ticket. My mother drove me to the station. My father had said goodbye to me earlier that morning as he had to rush off to work. Petunia had been forced to come. The idea of walking through a brick barrier; to get onto a platform, seemed like utter lunacy to her. She even tried to suggest that it was a trick and that Hogwarts didn't really exist. When I pointed out that the pranker must have millions to go to the trouble of setting up Diagon Alley, she gave up. Instead she tutted at regular intervals, much to my amusement. 

Mother looked quite frightened when we reached the barrier between platform nine and platform ten. I decided to go first. It was already 10:30 and I wanted to be on the train early, just in case. I walked up to the barrier and touched it. It looked solid enough, but the tip of my finger disappeared into it when I prodded it. I smiled at mummy and Petunia and leant against the barrier. As I passed through, I pulled my trolley with my trunk on it through. The platform on the other side was indeed platform 9 ¾. A sign read 'Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock.' I looked back at the barrier as mummy and Petunia came through. Petunia looked as though someone had just dumped a bucket of slime on her head. My mother looked quite relieved as she inspected the platform, pretending walking through walls came naturally to her. A number of families already stood on the platform, talking to their children. Those obviously older than me looked excited and not at all nervous. This made me feel much better. Most of the families looked to be wizards as their muggle clothes looked a little mismatched. I decided to stay on the platform and talk to my mother a bit. I hadn't been away from my parents for more than two weeks before. We talked for a while, all the while Petunia make impatient noises. The platform gradually got more crowded and people began to put their trunks in the compartments. 

"You better go dear. I imagine the compartments are filling up fast." She hugged me fiercely. "Let us know if anything is wrong, or if you have forgotten anything."

"I will, but it will have to be by owl." I replied, trying to keep my voice from cracking on me.

"You're not sending a dirty great owl to us just because you forgot a pair of socks!" Petunia said, glaring at me.  

"Petunia, don't be rude. You won't see your sister until Christmas. Won't you miss her?"

Petunia and I glared at each other, making it clear we wouldn't miss each other the slightest.

My mother gave us an exasperated look before giving me a last hug and a kiss. "Good luck sweetie, make us proud." And with that she was gone.

Trying to swallow the apricot sized lump in my throat, I wheeled my trolley over to the train. I seized the handles and tried to lift the trunk, but it was way too heavy. Just then, a girl came to the door that I was trying to shove my trunk through. She had black hair even longer than mine. Her skin had an olive tinge to it. He eyes looked as grey as stone. The thing that most stood out though was how tall she was. Well, she wasn't _that _much taller than me. I think it was something to do with how she held herself. I guess I'll never know.

"Do you need help with your trunk?" She smiled kindly.

"Yes." I simply said. I was feeling a bit bewildered.

She stepped off the train with perfect grace and stood on the opposite side of the trunk. Between us we managed to store the trunk in the compartment she was sitting in. I carefully put the cage containing Slinky on one of the seats and sat next it.

There was a moment of silence whilst I gathered the courage to talk to this older girl.

"What year are you in?" I managed to stutter.

"First." She replied, to my amazement. "You too?" she asked.

I nodded.

"My name's Emmeline Moon." She said, holding out her hand.

I shook it. "Lily Evans." I replied.

Just then the train started to move. I felt my stomach jolt. It was _really_ happening. I was going to Hogwarts.

I tried to find something else to say, to get my mind off of Hogwarts. "Do you mind if I let my cat out?" I asked.

"No, of course not." Emmeline replied. "I love cats."

I took Slinky out and place her on my lap. She stretched elegantly before jumping off my lap to inspect Emmeline. "Her name's Slinky. But I call her Slink most of the time."

"She's beautiful." 

Slinky remained the main topic of conversation for most of the trip out of London. After a while, I decided to go and explore the train. Emmeline said she would prefer to read. She said she could watch Slink too.

I made my way up the train, every now and then stopping to regain my balance. I passed several people, but most were too busy chasing someone else to take any notice of me. I could hear laughter coming from a compartment door which had been left open. Curious, I peeked inside. Four girls sat in the apartment, talking to each other. 

One of them noticed her. "Hey, are you in First year?" she enquired.

"Yeah." I replied, trying to sound casual.

"So are we. Come and join our group." She smiled a very toothy smile at me. 

I walked over cautiously and took a seat.

"My name is Clare and these are my friends Sarah, Ammedy and Jennih." Clare flicked her blonde hair over shoulder.

"My name is Lily." I answered, feeling a bit uncomfortable. They were all staring at me with polite interest.

"It's nice to meet you Lily. Just call me Am." Said Ammedy. She had black wavy hair and very dark skin. Her eyes were almost as dark as her hair. 

"Do you know what house you're going to be in?" asked Jennih. Her hair was brown with blonde streaks in it. I noticed, to my annoyance, that she was wearing rather a lot of make-up.

"No." I said, a bit panicky. Aunt Harriet had explained about the sorting ceremony, but what if they had changed the rules since her school days? What if a letter had been sent, informing me, except I hadn't got it? With considerable effort I pushed back these thoughts and focused on what Ammedy was saying.

 -"My mother thinks I should be in Slytherin. She says there's honour in being in such a pure house." She announced proudly.

Just then there was a knock on the door. An old lady had appeared in the doorway, with a lunch trolley.

"I should get back to my compartment." I said to the four girls, glad of an excuse to leave. I made a mental note to myself to try _not _to be in the same house as them.

Emmeline was still engrossed in her book when I got back to our compartment. Slink was asleep beside her.

"The lunch trolley is coming." I told her.

Emmeline smiled, put her book away and stretched, a perfect imitation of a cat. "Find anything interesting?" she asked.

"Nothing except a group of girls. The way they were talking, I bet they end up in Slytherin." I added.

"Most of my family ended up in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. But I would hate to be in Slytherin myself." She explained.

"All of my family are muggles, except for my Aunt Harriet. She was in Hufflepuff." I was suddenly feeling very conscious of my non-magic family.

Emmeline smiled. "I've never known anyone who was muggle born. You can teach me all about them!" 

~*~

An hour later there was a knock on our compartment door. "Come in." I called.

Two boys entered, both sporting huge grins. The two boys appeared to be the same age as me. They could have easily been mistaken for brothers as they both had jet black hair and were about the same height. Though one of them was wearing glasses and had gold-brown eyes whilst the other had blue eyes.

The one with blue eyes bowed to me and Emmeline. "Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Sirius Black and my friend here is James Potter." 

James Potter also bowed. "And who might you fine ladies be?" he asked, trying to sound pompous.

I glanced over at Emmeline, quite amused by the boys. Emmeline however had her nose buried in her book once more, avoiding their eyes.

"I'm Lily Evans." I replied. "And this is Emmeline Moon." I looked over at Emmeline, but she was still ignoring the two boys.

"Well, it's an honour to meet you both." James Potter grinned. "Now if you will excuse us, we have plenty of people to meet still." 

Emmeline watched the two boys leave over the top of her book. "Sorry, I'm not very confident around boys." She explained.

I nodded. I had never had this problem, in fact I often preferred talking to boys than girls. They didn't gossip for one thing, or wear large amounts of make-up.

Soon it was time to change into out school robes. Then, before I knew it, I was stepping out onto the cold station platform. By this time my nerves had returned at full strength. I could feel my cheeks burning. I think Emmeline had to practically drag me over to the boats that awaited the first years. 

When Hogwarts came into view, there was a collective gasp. The castle stood in all it's glory, many of it's windows twinkling with candle light. The groundskeeper, Hagrid, guided the boats under the castle and along a dark tunnel. There we saw a small cave like a harbour. The boats pulled up to the rocky shore and we all clambered out. I was glad to see that I was not the only one who felt nervous. Emmeline had clutching a fistful of the sleeve of my uniform.

The groundskeeper led us to the huge oak front door. A stern woman in her late forties opened the door. She led us inside whilst explaining to us that we were to wait until the other students were seated in the great hall before entering. She also said that her name was Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall returned only minutes later to guide us into the Great Hall. As we walked between the tables, I felt the eyes of the older students. The silence was eerie and certainly didn't help my nerves. 

I can't remember the song the sorting hat sung, my nerves seemed to have taken over my senses by that point. I watched as people were sorted. Sirius Black was put into Gryffindor. All too soon it was my turn.

"Evans, Lily." Professor McGonagall called out.

I walked up to the stool and sat down. I shoved the hat on my head, willing it to place me quickly. I was quite shocked when I heard the hat mumbling to itself. The hat was over my eyes, so I couldn't see if anyone could hear the voice.

"Hmm." Said the hat. "Interesting…"

I was about to ask what was so interesting when the hat spoke.

"Gryffindor!" it announced.

I pulled the hat off my hat and ran over to the Gryffindor table. Polite clapping greeted me as I sat down.

To my relief, Clare and Jennih were placed in Ravenclaw. Sarah and Ammedy were put in Slytherin.

I was also very happy when Emmeline was made a Gryffindor. I moved over so that she could sit next to me. James Potter was also made a Gryffindor. Sirius Black gave him a hearty clap on the back as he took his seat.

By the time the puddings were being served, I was just about asleep. I can't even remember my first glimpse of the common room or my dormitory. All I saw was my pillow.

~*~

Well, thus end the telling of my first day at Hogwarts. James Potter and Sirius Black became the biggest prankers I have ever met. Somehow they managed to drag one Remus Lupin and a Peter Pettigrew into their games. Usually I wouldn't have minded their pranks, but they had a habit of dumping a dung bomb in the common room right whilst I was trying to do my homework. This and their constant assault of the unsuspecting (often Slytherins), led me to launch an attack on the four 'Marauders' as they called themselves. I could often be seen yelling at the four whenever I caught them at their tricks. It didn't help that they found it amusing to see me red faced, telling them to grow up.

So that's how I have spent the last four years. Scolding the Marauders, Doing homework and enjoying my friend's company. The other two girls in my dormitory are Jess and Annie. They were cousins, but the resemblance in character, if not looks was uncanny. They were extremely energetic, which can be a pain at six o'clock in the morning. They provide a source of constant amusement as they are always having fights about nothing in particular. But, they always make it up in a day or two.

Well, that's my story so far. Petunia was been throwing various soft toys at me for the past fifteen minutes. I'm guessing she wants me to turn my light off. Goodnight!

A/N: Questions, comments, constructive criticism? Review and make my day.


	2. Grins, stares and awkward silences

Disclaimer: If I owned the world of Harry Potter then I wouldn't be broke.

Chapter 2- Grins, stares and awkward silences 

24th of August, 1977- 7:15pm

Guess what! Today I went to Diagon Alley with Emmeline. We had the best time ever. After we had bought our school supplies, we bought ice creams and talked for ages. Em went to Spain for three weeks. Boy, am I jealous! I have always wanted to travel. Unfortunately, Dad can never take much more than three days off at a time, except for Christmas. We once visited my great grandmother in Scotland, but that's as close as I've got to a vacation. Maybe I'll become an Auror and be sent to some exotic country as a spy. I doubt it, but it's nice to dream.

I'm so excited about school! I know it sounds weird, but the Summer Holidays always seem really dull compared to Hogwarts. You'd think I would spend my holidays watching T.V. and sleeping in. But instead I've been bored, thinking longingly of Hogwarts. I know, I'm weird. Perhaps I should check myself into St. Mungo's. I doubt they could do anything for me though.

Petunia is frantic at the moment. She's lost her favourite shirt. Some guy is taking her out to the movies tonight. I wonder how much she's paying him. The shirt's drying on the line, I saw it there this morning. I'm not going to tell her though. I want to see how long it takes her to find it. 

24th of August, 1977- 8:45pm

It took Petunia 22 minutes to find the shirt. By this time it had started to rain quite heavily. Mummy had to dry it in the dryer whilst Petunia fumed about how _someone_ must have put it on the clothes line on purpose. I admitted to nothing.

Her 'date' picked her up at eight o'clock, so for once I can have a quiet evening. The guy was huge. His name was Vernon and he seemed to speak in grunts and growls. I think he and Petunia are made for each other. Hopefully they will buy a house in the country… and _never _visit. 

Anyway, I better stop writing now. I plan to read at least half of my new Charms book before I go to sleep. Charms is my favourite subject. I guess I really _did _pick the right wand. 

 1st September, 1977- 4:10pm

I can't believe them! The nerve of it! Here I was, thinking that they may have grown up a bit, then they pull this stupid prank. It's not even remotely funny! 

Let me explain. For _once_, the ride from King's Cross Station was peaceful. Sure, there were plenty of people running around, that's to be expected. But there was no duelling, no beating up of the Slytherins, no _stupid _pranks. I was even discussing the possibility that the Marauders had gained some sense over the summer holidays. Hah, as if! All of a sudden there was the sound of several small explosions. Then there was the sound of several screams and loud exclamations of disgust. Of course I went to see what all of the fuss was about, being a Prefect and all. The problem became obvious when I neared the toilets. I was almost knocked out by a horrible smell. There was also a large amount of green smoke wafting out of the toilets. I clenched my fists in anger. I knew _exactly_ who pulled this little stunt. 

"Potter, Black, get out here NOW and explain yourselves!" I yelled, storming down the train to the Marauders' usual compartment. 

When I entered their compartment however, I found Potter and Black sitting calmly, playing chess. Pettigrew was watching and Lupin had his nose in a rather thick book.

I cleared my throat loudly at the four.

James Potter looked up and grinned. "Sorry Evans, I didn't see you there. You see Sirius and I are playing a rather intense game of chess here."

As if to prove this, Black said, "Check." 

"Don't pretend you don't know a thing! Who else would pull such a _stupid pointless _prank?" I fumed.

"What prank?" Potter asked innocently.

"I'll show you!" I said through gritted teeth as I pulled him out of the compartment, towards the toilets.

"Oh," Said James Potter. "_That_ prank." He said, looking with interest at the now abandoned toilets.

"Yes, _that_ prank, Potter! Now clean it up, that smell is horrible." I ordered him.

Potter looked at the toilets, apparently deep in thought (as if!) before replying. "As much as I would like to claim responsibility for this brilliant prank, I'm afraid I had nothing to do with it. As you saw when you entered so gracefully, we have been occupied with chess the whole time. We were nowhere near the toilets, ask anyone present when this wonderful bomb hit." He said simply.

I stared at Potter in disbelief. How could he pretend he had done nothing? The prank baisically had 'The Marauders' stamped all over it. I walked into the toilet cubicles through the green haze, looking for something that might incriminate them.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." He said idly. 

"Well, your not me." I said, still searching. Just then I spotted something. It looked like a dragon hide sack, or part of one. On it was printed 'Property of the Marauders, DO NOT TOUCH!' I looked at Potter, a grin spreading across my face. "Well look what we have here?" I held it up to the boy.

"Damn!" he muttered to himself. "They were meant to disintegrate." 

I was about to reply when I felt my head spin. The next thing I knew, the floor was rising very fast.

When I opened my eyes, Potter was leaning over me.

"I told you not to go in there." He said.

"Like I would listen to _you._ How long have I been out of it?" I asked.

Potter pretended to be hurt. "You don't trust me, Lily? Why ever not?"

I snorted and sat up quickly. "How long have I been out of it?" I repeated.

"Five minutes, since the spell worked. You know, you look a lot less scary with your eyes closed." He commented.

I glared at him. "Well don't get used to it." I stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and show this to the Head Boy." I held up the dragon hide. "Enjoy your punishment." I said as I walked off.

He only grinned back at me. Stupid annoying Potter.

~*~

It didn't take me long to locate the Head Boy and Girl, they were having a discussion in a compartment near the front of the train. Whilst I might have been a Prefect, something like this had to be discussed with one of the teachers, or the Head Boy or Girl. I explained to them what had happened, including the part where I fainted from the smoke. Then I handed over the dragon hide.

The Head Boy took one look at it and frowned. "This says 'property of Lily Evans.'" He said confused.

I looked at the dragon hide. Sure enough it no longer said 'property of the Marauders.' Instead _my _name was printed on it. "Why that Potter. I ought to strangle him!" I muttered under my breath. 

Luckily the Head Boy believed me. It was no secret what I thought of the Marauders' pranks, or any pranks for that matter. I left the Head Boy to dole out the Marauders' punishment, and went to tell Emmeline what had happened, and to write in this.

"That was very clever of him. Just count yourself lucky that he didn't change your hair colour or something. Even worse, he could have kissed you!" Emmeline thought the idea of getting anywhere near a boy was terrifying. Whenever she was forced to partner with a boy in class, she looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights. 

Well, now you have experienced first-hand what those Marauders are capable of. I'm sure you agree with me when I that they _really_ need to grow up. What they did isn't even clever. 

Oh, by the way, in total 20 people were knocked out with the green smoke before the Marauders cleaned it up. Word is spreading that the Marauders lost 20 points and got 20 hours of detention, five hours a week. I think the punishment wouldn't have been anywhere near as bad if they hadn't knocked out 20 people. I mean, what if someone had hit their head on something sharp? They could have got hurt quite badly.

2nd September, 1977- 8pm

Boy, am I glad _that _day is over! First day of classes is always the hardest for me. If you have started a new subject, then there's a new classroom to find, _and_ a new Professor to meet. Even if you don't, there is still homework to hand in and receive set over the holidays. Another reason is that everyone is all fidgety. It's hard to sit in a classroom for over an hour when you have spent the last two months letting your brain turn to mush. Two boys in particular are skilled at reminding everyone that they aren't use to sitting still. One of these boys in particular has a habit of staring. Non stop, all through class. Usually he stares at the wall. I mean it's none of my business who stares at what. But it makes classes rather difficult if you are stuck with them as a partner.

Yes, you heard (or more like read) right folks. I have to do my very important, very influential-on-my-overall-grade charms project with non other than Mr James Potter. I might as well quit school now whilst I'm ahead. In case you have forgotten, Charms is my favourite subject and _very _important to me. Oh, how I _hate _Potter. I'm sitting in the Library now, waiting for him to turn up so we can start our very important Charms project. 

BUT HE'S LATE! IT'S 8:10! HE'S _TEN_ MINUTES LATE! I AM SOOO ANGRY WITH

2nd September, 1977-9:40pm

He saw the diary. He snuck up on me. "Actually, I'm only five minutes late." He said.

I ignored this and suggested we get started. He just sat down and grinned at me.

"I never realised I was worth appearing in your diary, Evans. I'm honoured." He placed a hand over his heart.

I could feel myself blushing furiously. "I wasn't writing _pleasant _things about you." I argued.

"Want to come with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked casually. 

"Wh- what?" I stuttered in disbelief. 

James Potter rolled his eyes. "I asked if you wanted to go out with me."

"Potter, I do _not _want to go out with you. Especially at the moment. This project _really _matters to me, so could we please focus?"

Potter shrugged. "Whatever."

It's official, I _loathe_ James Potter.  And I hate the way he shrugs. It's so… 'I don't care about other people.' But that's James Potter for you. You should see his shrug. It should be banned. Like the way he ruffles his hair. He must think that girls dig untidy boys. Idiot. Horribly annoying ball of ooze. Please excuse me whilst I fall into a daydream in which James Potter is grinded into the ground by an oversized foot. Does the future have Monty Python? I suppose if a dairy can survive then a video tape can.

I just read over my diary. Do you realise that since I got back to school, I have done nothing but write about how annoying Mr Potter is? I am appalled. From now on, there will be minimum Potter and maximum happy positive thoughts… does the giant foot count as a positive thought? It certainly makes me feel happy.

Right. Positive thoughts, here I come.

Alright, I give up. It's getting late anyway. Goodnight futuristic Monty Python deprived people.

4th September, 1977- 2:05pm

Oh, how I love weekends. It's a beautiful Sunday afternoon (though not sunny) and I have no homework to do. Well, except for long-term stuff. Like a certain Charms project. 

Neither does Emmeline. But what does she do, she burries her nose in a book. I'm not fond of reading during the day. It seems a waste. Not when there are adventures to be had. Speaking of adventures, I swear the Marauders are up to something. They are looking very excited about something. Right now they're walking around the lake. Wait, now they're heading for the Whomping Willow. I hope Potter and Black get themselves thwacked. A few days of peaceful classes would be nice. Though they haven't been as bad as last year… so far.  

10th September, 1977- 8 pm

I have decided that our teachers have an evil conspiracy. They wait until your just beginning to enjoy your reduction in homework, then wham, they load it all on you. It's so unfair. Don't they realise we don't like homework? Don't they realise we don't explode with joy at the prospect of Potions essays? Evil, scheming…

Oh yeah, the whole positive thing. Whoops! Well, here's something positive for you. James turned up on time for our Charms project. In fact he was waiting for me. Maybe it's just to lure me into a false sense of security before they unleash a huge prank on me. In fact, he looked really… eager. Weird huh. 

Anyway, so now I'm sitting in the common room, having just finished my Tranfiguration homework. I even skipped dinner. My stomach is _not_ pleased. Perhaps I could sneak down to the kitchens and beg the house elves for a couple of sandwiches, except I don't know the way. Remus is sitting on a nearby couch. Maybe I'll ask him. Despite being a Prefect he participates equally in the Marauder's mischief. 

9:10pm

Well, it didn't go quite as planned. I asked Remus and he said he'd be happy to show me. He didn't know where James, Sirius and Peter had gone, so he was glad to have my company. I've always liked Remus. I mean, not crush like. He's just always been really helpful and considerate. He almost acts like a big brother. So anyway, five minutes later I found myself past the Great Hall and in a corridor full of pictures of food. Remus led me to a picture of a bowl of fruit. He reached forward and tickled a pear. It squirmed and changed into a door nob. Remus opened what was now a door and I stepped into the kitchens, me right behind him.

I saw several things at once. Stoves, benches, everything you would expect in a kitchen, except there was more of everything. And in the centre of the room stood James, Sirius and Peter, surrounded by a small crowd of house elves bearing trays laden with goodies. 

"Hi Remus." Said Peter through a mouthful of what appeared to be a cream puff. In one hand he had an éclair and in the other, a doughnut. 

"What's Lily doing here?" asked Sirius, also with his mouth full of cream puff. 

"Lily said she was hungry." Answered Remus, shrugging.

James swallowed his mouthful of jam tart. "Lily… hi." James had been staring at me the whole time as if I was a ghost. "How become… I mean, you're a Prefect."

I blushed faintly. "Well, Remus comes down here and there's no rule against students coming down to the kitchens. You're just not supposed to know how." I answered, hoping I sounded convincing.

Sirius shrugged and selected a pink iced doughnut.

James blushed and quickly looked away, as if he suddenly realised he'd been staring. 

I followed Remus over to the trays, still being held by numerous house elves. After a minute, Remus started talking about school. Peter and Sirius joined in, but James remained very quiet. 

After about half an hour or so, the subject of school was well and truly exhausted and I could feel a yawn coming on. 

"I think I'll head back up to the tower." I said, not being able to resist yawning. 

"Yeah." James said. "Let's go Sirius, we've still got that Potions essay to finish."

"I'll come up in a minute. I still reckon I could fit in a few more chocolate chip cookies." Sirius grinned. 

I rolled my eyes.

"Me too." Said Peter, always eager to eat as much as possible.

"Me three." Said Remus.

James looked alarmed. "But…"

I shrugged and walked back to the door. "Thanks for showing me the kitchen, Remus." I walked out of the kitchens and made for the Entrance Hall. 

I was just about to ascend the marble staircase when I heard the sound of running footsteps from behind me.

James came into view. "Can't… have you… wondering these halls… alone." Panted James.

"I'm a Prefect Potter, I'll be fine." A replied, a little irritated.

"What if Filch catches you. At least with me around you can say you caught me defacing a classroom or something."

"Well, thanks… I think." I answered, not sure whether this was a good thing or not. 

We walked in silence the whole way. It was very eerie. I mean, it's not as if James hasn't been alone with me before. We had met many times in the library to do our Charms work. But this was different. When we met to do homework, James would joke whilst still doing his fair share of the work. Now it seemed he couldn't think what to say, as if he was nervous. But the idea of James Potter being nervous around a girl was ludicrous. Ever since his first year James had been flirting with all of the girls, along with Sirius. He almost always had a girlfriend, not that they hung around for very long. He had no shortage of offers, what with being on the Quidditch team as Seeker and a member of the Marauders. But they usually tired of him fairly quickly. They said that he was very inconsiderate, that he never paid much attention to them, even when he wasn't at Quidditch practice or getting into mischief with his friends. So with all I had heard about him, his behaviour was indeed very strange. We came to the portrait hole and still he had not said a thing. I decided to break the silence.

"So, I guess I'll see you around." I said, hoping for a goodbye of sorts.

James looked startled. He had been staring at me again. "Oh… um, yeah." He was studying my face now.

I didn't like him staring at me. It was worse than his sudden shyness. I felt oddly aware of myself. Maybe I had a mark on my face. Maybe I had a big ugly pimple on the tip of my nose. Thinking of this, I touched my nose quickly. "Do I have something on my face? A pimple?" I asked nervously.

"Why would you have a pimple on your face?" asked James, as if it would be unusual. "I-I mean no. You don't." He was still studying my face.

"Ok then." I said. This was getting way too weird. I walked through the portrait hole. 

James followed.

I was about to climb the stairs to my dorm when James called out to me.

"Hey Lily, I've got Quidditch practice on Monday and our Charms essay is due on Tuesday. Why don't we meet here tomorrow morning and we'll finish it off." He suggested.

"Sure, whatever." At least he was acting normal again. "Goodnight." In spite of how uncomfortable he had been, I gave him a small smile.

He grinned back. "'Night Lily."


	3. And so the world came crashing down

Chapter 3- And so the world came crashing down 

Disclaimer: I'm broke so please don't sue me. I don't own ANYTHING!

A/N: Ok, slightly depressed Lily in this one. Just warning you.

17th September, 1977- 2pm 

Another busy week. I've discovered that the worst thing a friend can do when you have unlawful amounts of homework is be irrationally calm. In fact the only time Emmeline has not been calm is when she has to face boys. I think she had some really mean boy cousins when she was little or something. I did notice that she is not quite as petrified of Remus though. I must remember to encourage her to talk to him. It's fair enough if she doesn't want to have a boyfriend, but she really needs more courage around boys. 

On the Potter frontier, the Charms essay was handed in on time with no dramas. It's over! I prefer to keep my distance from Mr Potter. People tend to get pranked if they stand too close to the Marauders. And it's bad enough that he smiles at me every time he sees me, it makes me nervous. I heard a Ravenclaw girl say that he has a major crush on me. But then again James had rejected her only a few days before, so hopefully she was just looking for justification. 

25th September, 1977- 5:30 pm

Just thought I better write something. At last the flow of homework had become a little more reasonable. It's just as well. I had a dream last night about a giant foot squashing my teachers. Yep, I was heading for the loony bin. Perhaps it all means something. Maybe I have prophetic dreams. Does that mean my dream about me being a rabbit will come true? That's it, St Mungo's, here I come!

Wednesday 5th October, 1977- 5pm

Guess what! There's a Hogsmeade visit on Saturday! I will greatly appreciate it. All that homework has seriously depleted my supplies of quills and parchment. 

Oh! I just had a brain wave! I can ask the Marauders if Emmeline and I can go with them as a group. Then Emmeline can spend some time with Remus. Maybe they could go check out the second hand bookshop together. They always seem to have their noses buried in one dusty volume or another. Am I a genius or what!

Saturday 8th October, 1977- 9pm

I have so much to explain. I think I'll be original and start from the start. Don't I have a wonderful sense of humour! 

Emmeline and I met the Marauders in the Common Room a bit after 9 o'clock in the morning. We would have met sooner but Emmeline was making a last attempt at worming her way out of it. When we got to Hogsmeade, we split up. Peter and Remus went off to restock the Marauder's supplies of prank material at Zonko's Joke shop. The rest of us wandered up the main street, peering in the occasional shop window. Emmeline went into the second-hand bookshop and the rest of us just followed. I could tell James was bored out of his brains within five minutes. I myself was finding it hard to maintain interest in the dusty novels. I went to look for Emmeline and found her immersed in a huge volume of some history book.

"Hey Em. I think I'll go and buy my school supplies. I don't really feel like browsing."  

"Ok." She mumbled, without looking up.

"Maybe we could meet at the ice cream parlour in say… half an hour." I suggested.

"Sure." Em replied. "Could you get me some more parchment?" she asked, finally drawing her eyes away from her book.

"Sure. Tell Remus where to meet if you see him." She didn't even reply this time.

James saw me leaving and hurried after me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To buy school supplies. Then we're going to meet at the ice cream parlour in half an hour."

"Right." He said. Without a word of consent he followed me to the shop. At least he was in serious mood rather than a 'stare at Lily and make her feel uncomfortable' mood.

I walked around the shop, picking up supplies as I went. James followed casually behind me. Soon my arms were full of rolls of parchment, bottles of ink, quills and envelopes for my letters home. 

"James, could you grab a stick of charcoal for me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said quickly, reaching for a piece. "What do you use it for?" he actually sounded interested.

"Drawing. Landscape mostly. The lake, the whomping willow, that sort of stuff." I replied as I dumped the supplies on the counter.

"What for?" he asked.

"Just for fun." The lady at the counter began to add up the prices.

"Can I have a look at them?" he asked, sounding casual.

"_What?_ NO, of course not. They're personal. I mean, you might laugh or something." I said, trying to explain it to him.

"I promise I won't laugh. I think it would be interesting." He said very seriously.

I turned around to stare at him. "Did you breathe in too much dust in that bookshop or something? Why on earth would you care about my drawing, Potter."

He looked confused. "Well, it's like taking an interest in Quidditch, if your friend plays on a team. You be a good friend by caring about what your friends are interested in." He said, hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure what he was saying.

I was completely confused. James wasn't making any sense at all. I had a feeling he wasn't talking about friendship like he would put it to Remus or Sirius.

"I didn't know we were friends, Potter." I said a little coldly. What the hell did he think he was doing?

He looked taken back. "Well, we _did _work together. And you haven't yelled at me since the train incident." He reasoned. 

My world was spinning. And the spinning seemed to be coming from James. 

"Is that what you call it, an incident?" I said in a very tight voice. "It was stupid. How dare you assume that just because we worked on an essay in a civil manner that I am your friend. Or were you referring to something else? What do you think this is Potter, a _date._" I asked, getting slightly hysterical.

He looked hurt. "Well, sort of."

"I did this for Emmeline. She likes Remus and I thought that maybe they could get to know each other in a casual environment since she isn't that confident. But instead you and your big head have to assume that it was all about you!" In one quick movement I handed the lady my money, picked up the bag of supplies and marched over to the door.

"Actually I thought it was all about _us_." He said quietly as I stormed out of the shop.

Further down the street I could see Emmeline talking to Remus quietly. 

"Hi Lily," She greeted. "Remus and I were just talking about…"

"I think I'll just walk back to the castle, Em. You stay and have fun." I walked off quickly before she had time to question me. 

My head was swimming with thoughts. How could he think that we had gone from enemies to possible dating material in five weeks? I pushed through a crowd of students, not caring that I pushed one girl into the gutter. Did James really like me that much? He certainly wasn't known for pursuing girls, they usually did the persuing. Did that mean that he honestly liked me or that I was just some challenge? And even more serious, did I like him? No, how could I? We were enemies. He represented all the qualities I avoided in a boyfriend. Well, that wasn't quite true. Of course I wouldn't mind a boyfriend who was a fit, athletic Quidditch player. Of course I wanted a boyfriend with a great sense of humour and a charming smile. In fact minus the childish habit of pranking, I would have had no objections to James Potter. 

By this time I had reached the gates of Hogwarts. I walked to the edge of the forbidden forest and sat down underneath one of the trees. All the confusion and frustration and mixed feelings came pouring out as hot tears. Why had life got so confusing so suddenly? It was so much easier last year. It was just me, Emmeline and Slinky. I knew who to hate and who to like. But then James Potter had come along and confused it all. With his staring and his consideration and his jokes. I didn't _hate_ James any more, I was just confused. Whether he liked me or not, I didn't know. 

So now I'm really confused. I think I'll just ignore Potter since I don't know what to make of him. I spent the rest of the afternoon sketching near the forest. I saw the others coming back from Hogsmeade.  They were all laughing and talking, all except James. I couldn't make out his expression from my spot under the trees, but I could tell from the way that he walked that he was less than happy. I hoped he was really hurt. None of them saw me, but I found myself wishing that James would notice me.

Monday 10th October, 1977- 5:30pm

The last couple of days have been really hard. Avoiding James Potter proved harder than I first thought. For one thing, I have most of my classes with him. And he keeps on trying to catch my eye. 

At least Em enjoyed Hogsmeade. She now talks to Remus in class, even if her voice is almost inaudible over the usual chatter. She seems much brighter, which is kind of annoying when I was hoping she would be her usual wall flower self with me. Hey, at least I was extra focussed in my classes. I took almost twice as many notes as I usually would have. Hey, it was that or acknowledge that Potter had found something instead of the wall to stare at. 

Next Saturday there is a Quidditch match, Ravenclaw verses Gryffindor. I only go to Quidditch matches if Gryffindor is playing, since I'm not really a big fan of Quidditch. At least then James won't be able to stare at me all of the time. I think he thinks if he looks at me long enough, I'll forgive him for being such a prick. As if. Whenever he does catch my eye, I feel myself blushing terribly. I'm just not use to being watched so much. I have been a wall flower all of my life, and I prefer it to stay that way. 

Saturday 15th October, 1977- 9:10pm

The Quidditch match was nothing special. As usual the score was close between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. It took James a little longer than usual to get the Snitch though. Emmeline forced me to sit with Remus, Peter and Sirius so that she could talk to Remus. By the end of the year I'm sure she will be cheering along confidently with everyone else. At least someone's life is going right. 

At least it wasn't a complete waste of time. I drew heaps of sketches of the Quidditch players. I had just finished a picture of the goal-keeper, paying a lot of attention to the intense look on his face when Remus noticed my work.

"I never knew you drew Evans. Can I have a look?" he asked leaning over.

"No, they're personal." I snapped back.

He sat back quickly. "Sorry Lily. I just thought it would be interesting."

His words reminded me of James. "Hey, I'm not bloody Leonardo De Vinci." I grumbled.

He held up his hands in submission. "Whatever, just don't bite my head off." 

I glared at him and went back to my sketches. 

I plan to maybe talk to James around Halloween. I was thinking I might tell him how rude it is to stare. Then I'll ignore him some more.

Must go now. Still have Herbology homework to do before I go to bed. At least the common room is quiet. The Marauders seem to have disappeared. 

9:45pm

Problem. Big problem. Didn't the Big Guy hear me when I complained about my life being bad? Now it's worse.

I was sitting in an armchair by the fire, doing my homework when this piece of paper flutters down onto my work. I pick it up and this is what it said:

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm sorry. I know I've been stupid and I hope you won't hold it against me forever. I truly didn't know what to think when you asked if you could come to Hogsmeade with us. You were so enthusiastic that I thought that maybe you liked me. I mean, you hadn't yelled at me in ages or anything. And you were pretty civil when we were doing that Charms essay together. But I realise I was wrong. Please don't go all angry on me again. I really want to be your friend._

_James._

Geese. What is it with him and that Charms essay? We were **forced **to worktogether! I don't plan to reply. In fact I won't react at all, I'll let him stew. I can feel his eye on me. I think I'll go up to my dorm now. I'll walk right past him; I won't even glance at him. He gets plenty of attention as it is. Especially since it's just after a Quidditch match. 

Wednesday 20th October, 1977- 1:10pm

Damn that Potter! He must being bribing the teachers or something. Guess who I had to share a tray with when we were re-potting Squill seedlings in Herbology. James and Sirius! It was a nightmare. Black wouldn't stop grinning, obviously enjoying the tense silence. This only grated at my nerves further. This ignoring thing was meant to be to annoy Potter, not me. I tried to ignore him, but it got steadily harder as Sirius continued to snigger, dispite the death glares he was receiving from James. 

Of course I was the first to leave at the end of the class. Thankfully it was lunchtime so I had time to myself. I grabbed some bread, cheese and ham from the Gryffindor table and went outside to eat. The weather was growing cold and gloomy, as was my mood. I miss the comforting silence that is Emmeline. I liked sitting with her whilst she read her books. She was always so calm and steady. Now, she's always bouncing around, chatting excitedly. She barely reads anymore and often does her homework with Remus, instead of with me. So now I'm sitting outside during lunch, feeling miserable and alone. I don't think I've felt this lonely since the summer holidays. I can't wait to go home at Christmas. I think I'll go and find Slinky. I need a friend of sorts and it's getting pretty cold out here.

Saturday 23rd October, 1977- 2pm

What a boring weekend. I've done nothing but read and do homework. Not because I have a lot to do, but there's nothing better to do. With James shooting me sympathetic looks across the Common Room, there's nothing better to do. I think he wants to come over and comfort me or something. Shudder. Being comforted by James Potter. He'd probably try to grope me or something. So whenever he glances my way, I glare at him. I won't become his girlfriend of the month. Please please let the holidays come soon.

A/N: Halloween is my Birthday! I think it's pretty cool. Then again, all Birthdays are cool! Presents, too much junk food… need I say more!

Sunday 31st October, 1977- 10pm

The Halloween feast was a nightmare. Everyone was so loud it made me want to scream. I almost didn't go, but Emmeline dragged me down to the Great Hall before I could protest. I thought of sneaking off whilst she talked to Remus, but if I didn't eat at the feast, I would have to go down to the kitchens. The chance of meeting James there alone was enough to keep me in my seat whilst everyone gossiped very loudly around me… just. There was one tiny little thing that I enjoyed. James looked like he wanted to escape as much as I did. At first I was glad that he was suffering too. But then I started to feel sorry for him. That was the last thing I needed. If I feel sorry for James, then I might start talking to him. If I started talking to him, he might think I want to go out with him. Well, tough. I **don't **want to go out with James Potter. For one thing, I'd spend the entire time listening to him talk about himself. You can tell from the smile on his face when a crowd of fans surrounds him that he loves the attention. He would probably expect me to tell him how wonderful he is every three seconds. As if I have time! It's Fifth Year. We should be thinking about our futures. I don't think James Potter thinks past the next Quidditch match. You can tell when he's thinking about Quidditch because his eyes go all glassy and he starts running his fingers through his hair, like he can feel the wind ruffling it. Not that it needs ruffling. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Is Lily nuts? How come she knows so much about the guy she's meant to be hating? Well, I never would have noticed if I hadn't overheard some of his fans talking about how 'cute' it was. Honestly, as far as they're concerned, anything James does is cute. I can't **stand **hearing them talk about James Potter like he's this perfect innocent little puppy. Huh! Innocent! What a laugh! 

Well, I think that's enough ranting for tonight. If I keep going I might have to pull out a giant foot and squash myself. Wow, what a weird image. I really must be past my bedtime if I'm imagining squashing **myself **witha giant foot. Goodnight. 

Tuesday 2nd November, 1977- 8:30 am

I have news! Wonderful news. My aunt Harriet has invited me to spend Christmas with her! This is the best news I've had in ages. At last I can talk to someone magical, someone who isn't busy making plans to study with a certain boy. Aunt Harriet will know **exactly** how I feel. After all, she **did **go to Hogwarts when she was my age. I have to go to Charms now, but I will bounce all the way.

Wednesday 3rd November, 1977- 2am

And so the world came crashing down. Let me explain. I can't remember much, but I'll do my best. I was in Charms when I was called to Professor Dumbledore's office. I walked to his office in complete confusion. Why did Dumbledore need to see me? Was it good news or bad news? Was I in trouble?

I felt numb as the teacher (I can't remember who) lead me up the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office. He opened the door as soon as I knocked and motioned to the chair in front of his desk. He sat in his own chair and studied me for a while.

"Lily, I understand that most of your family are muggles." This was not a question. "You will be well aware of certain families' views on someone such as yourself being allowed to come here."

"Yes." I answered quietly. I had been bullied many times because of my family.

"You also understand that there are those who feel that muggles and those who associate themselves with them should not be… tolerated."

"Of course," I answered in an even quieter voice.

"I do not know whether you read our papers Lily. If you do, then you would be aware that there are rumours of a group being formed. Its members call themselves Death Eaters."

"N-no, I haven't heard." I could feel my body stiffen, bracing myself for what Dumbledore might say next.

"In the early hours of this morning, these Death Eaters attacked your aunt's house." 

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"It would appear that your aunt Harriet was asleep." He said softly. "She… she did not see them. They killed her."

_They killed her… some strange people went to my aunt's house and killed her. _The words echoed in my head. _Dead, my aunt is dead._

"The funeral is on Friday. You will be transported back to London, on Thursday night. Your parents will take you from there." Dumbledore was still speaking, but his voice sounded muted to me.

I don't remember exactly what happened, but the next thing I knew, I was outside Dumbledore's office, letting the tears fall down my face. I needed to get away. Where could I go? _Go to the library. Barely anyone goes there during the day, _said the part of my mind that was still vaguely reasonable. 

And so I ran through the silent halls, thinking only of getting to the library. _Just get to the library. Get away from prying eyes._ I almost changed my mind and went to my dorm, but there was a fair chance that one of the girls would go up there during break for a forgotten book or some such item. So I kept running to the library. When I got there I chose one of the less-popular sections and sank into the corner. 

And I cried. I cried because I felt alone. I cried because the one faithful friend I had left had been killed. Killed for associating with muggles. I heard the bell go to signal the end of class and didn't care. I knew that I had left my books in Dumbledore's office and that I had class. But it didn't matter. What did school matter when there were people out there who had murdered my aunt?

"Lily?"

It was James. Of course. If anyone was going to catch me with my face red and blotchy from crying, it would be James. I waited for the snide remark, for the probing question, but it never came. He simply walked over to me, and after a moments hesitation, he sat down beside me.

"Piss off Potter. This isn't the best time to ask me out." I snapped, embarrassed that he had seen me cry. 

"I wasn't going to." He replied calmly. 

And then James did something very strange. He put his arms around me so that my head rested on his shoulder. I waited, expecting him to pinch me or something. But he just held me tighter.

"It's ok." Then he kissed my forehead lightly and handed me a handkerchief from his pocket.

And as if his words had triggered something inside me, I began to cry again. 

So now it's 3 o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep. All I can do is think about how comfortable James' shoulder was, and how he carries clean hankies with him. 

A/N: At last it is finished. Well, this chapter at least. Check out my cool herb, Squill. It's a real magical herb. Look it up if you don't believe me.

A/N: The ghost of Aunt Harriet compels you to review. If you don't want a ghost wearing a jacket made out of quilts haunting you, review! Now get to it! *glares*  


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't hold any claim to any of the characters except Emmeline. The plot is mine, all mine! *holds story to her chest* 

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Mother Cat for her enthusiasm towards my story, and to my poor sick friend, Caitlin. Get well soon!

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to post something before the weekend, but this is all I had time for dure to the excessive amount of homework. Plus I found a couple of really good fan fictions.   

A/N: Depressed Lily for most of this chapter. But don't worry, she morphs into evil Lily by the end. 

A/N: And as you've probably guessed, I'm trying to make this chapter seem longer with my author's notes.

Chapter 4

Thursday 4th November- 6:30pm

I didn't go to classes today. I stayed in the Gryffindor Tower and read my favourite tragedy novel. Emmeline gave me some instructions what to do to catch up, from my Professors, but I didn't even look at it. I tried to lie on my bed with Slinky, but even she got bored of that after a while. It was raining for the entire day, so I couldn't draw much. I found that wandering the corridors when no one is around is very peaceful. It's nice, like the corridors are taking a deep breath after the last rush of students. 

I didn't go down to dinner either, which is on at the moment. I think my head would explode from the mindless chatter. Do they really think anything they say means anything? Who _cares _which boy is hottest, or how much homework you have to do. I know this is probably just the depression talking, but WHO GIVES A DAMN! They all get so hysterical over the stupidest of things. There are people out there killing the innocent. I read the Daily Prophet for the first time yesterday. I mean properly. Front to back. Dumbledore was right, there are groups out there. No one seems to think it's a big deal though. So I've made a decision. When I leave school, I'm going to fight these groups. Perhaps Dumbledore can help me get started. Surely there's some group out there who feels the same way as me. But in the meantime, I'll have to focus on smaller things. Like surviving the funeral tomorrow. I have to leave in an hour. Professor McGonagall is going to escort me into Hogsmeade, where I will floo to London. I'm not taking much. I might leave this behind. I don't trust myself not to burn this or fill the pages up with violent pictures. But I should be back some time on Sunday.   

Monday 8th November-8:10pm

The funeral was unbearable. Everyone cried, but half of them barely knew my aunt. My mother was the saddest, Aunt Harriet being her only sister. She also had a brother, but he lived overseas, working for some big company. He didn't even come to his sister's funeral. 

Dad was holding my mum's hand to comfort her, but he only looked politely mournful of Aunt Harriet. Petunia was looking as sour as ever. She had made it very clear that morning that she was very unhappy about attending the funeral. She had to cancel a date with Vernon, but I think that was just the excuse she was using. 

I ached all throughout the service. The bouquets of flowers brought by the family and friends seemed oddly out of place in the room of black cloaks and wooden furniture. I tried to imagine someone having a wedding in the church, tried to imagine bright gowns and happy faces filling the benches, but that imagine fitted as ill as the flowers. I stayed behind after everyone had filed out of the church. I could hear them laughing and talking outside, as if it was now alright to be happy again. I walked up to the front where Aunt Harriet's coffin lay. I gazed at the flowers, trying to feel glad that so many people had come, or that so many people had brought flowers, but it didn't work. I read some of the cards with the flowers, avoiding my relatives outside. I stopped on one of the cards, staring at it with disbelief.

_Many condolences to the family of Harriet Weaver._

_From the Potter family._        

The card was attached to a huge bouquet of lilies and small blue flowers. I felt a sharp pain in my jaw and realised I had been clenching my teeth. How dare he! I bet it was him who chose the lilies. I bet he was hoping I would see it, that I might be charmed by his 'consideration'. I wondered if his family even knew about me or my aunt. Ti only proved how much of a he is, using my aunt's death to try and woo me. I dropped the card, willing it to burst into flames. But it just laid there, the words seemingly mocking me. _Many condolences… _I left the church with a new resolve. Potter was going to regret the day he so much as looked at me. He was going to pay… very slowly and painfully. 

On the way home I occupied myself with dreaming up ways to embarrass and annoy Potter. A Howler would have been great, but I didn't think students were allowed to send them and my voice would surely be recognised. Besides, there was no way I could have hid my glee at seeing Potter being humiliated in front of the entire school. I finally figured out what to do. Not that I'll tell you just yet.

Tuesday 9th November- 6pm 

After I finished writing in this last night, Emmeline came to sit with me. She said she was really sorry she hadn't been around in my 'time of need', and promised to spend more time with me. I was very glad to hear this. I needed comfort and she was the only one that I could ask. Hey, I wasn't about to ask James if I could borrow his hanky again! 

I started going to classes again on Monday. It made things easier, to have a schedule. I had far less time to brood over the people who had killed my aunt. As for Potter, I took to glaring at him every time he caught my eye. Emmeline said it was mean of me, but I thought he deserved every single glare, plus a surprise or two. 

Sunday 14th November- 11pm

I have implemented my plan. It's not as good as the Marauders', but it'll have to do. The first thing I had to do was get hold of James' Potions essay. With a bit of help from Emmeline, I pinched it out of his bag. I used a charm to change the words to 'James Potter is a pratt'. This message repeated itself hundreds of times to fill up the parchment where his essay had once been. The only words that were not changed were the title with James' name signed in the corner of the page. Satisfied that this would be enough to keep James off my case whilst he hurried to re-do the essay for Tuesday's lesson, I slipped it back into his bag. Half an hour later there was a roar from the common room. I hurried down to watch the show. The show that I had started.

"Where the hell is it?" yelled James at Sirius, brandishing the Potions essay.

"In your hand, James," answered Sirius, grinning at his friend.

 "This is _not _my Potions essay. Not any more. LOOK at it!" He shoved the parchment under Sirius' nose.

Sirius broke into a huge grin when he read it. "Looks pretty, um… reasonable, I would think. I didn't know you had such a brilliant mind, James. You will certainly pass Potions with this piece of gold."

Remus and Peter sniggered at this, having read the essay over Sirius' shoulder.

"Come on Sirius, this isn't funny. It's due on Tuesday." James pleaded, having calmed down from the initial shock.

"Don't look at me mate. As much as I would like to take credit for this, this wasn't my doing."

"Well whose was it?" James glared at Peter and Remus.

"Hey, wasn't me," said Remus, still smiling.

"Nor mine," Peter added.

James turned back to Sirius. "Do you swear on your honour as a Marauder that you had nothing to do with this?" James demanded.

"Fine." James obviously took this as a sign that Sirius was innocent. As if the Marauders had enough honour to swear on. "I'll leave this here until the morning. I expect it to be… fixed by the morning." He placed the essay on the table he had been working at and stomped off to his dormitory. 

Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, I snuck down and wrote a small message, but I did not remove the charm.

_Sorry James, but it's for your own good. If your head had gotten much bigger, you wouldn't have been able to get through the Portrait Hole._

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Please let me know if there is something you would really like to see happen. 


	5. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of any value, let alone Harry Potter. Except for a ticket to the Buffy convention in July. Yay!!!!!!!!! I'm really excited!!!!!!!! Let me know if you're also going. Yay!!!!!! 

A/N: Ok, I'm really, really sorry the last chapter was so short and pathetic. Please don't give up on me just yet. And I'm sorry for the lack of title on chapter 4. It was the end of Science on Friday and I'm trying to update about once a week.  And sorry for all the spelling mistakes and stuff. For one thing Sirius didn't swear he had nothing to do with James' essay. Oops! He was meant to nod or something but I guess I only wrote it in my head. I feel really stupid now. Ah well, you'll just have to review and make me feel better, or I may stop writing… come on guys, you know you want to!

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! 

A/N: I probably won't get onto the internet for the next two weeks as I will be on holidays. But I'll update as soon as I get back… **IF** I get plenty of reviews!

Chapter 5- Revenge

A/N: Look, I have a title this time! I **so **deserve your reviews now. Ok, I'll stop. ON WITH THE POORLY WRITTEN SHOW! 

Monday 15th November- 5:30

James spent his entire lunchtime in the library. The sudden change was quite amusing actually. I never thought I'd see James tearing through books. He's there now. I wonder if he'll emerge for dinner. I have Prefect Duty with Remus at 8pm, on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, so I might just drop by. 

9:15pm 

I met Remus in the Common Room at 7:55, as planned. We went out the Portrait Hole and started towards the Great Hall.

"Do you mind if we go to the kitchens first? It's just that James didn't turn up at dinner and I know he'll be starving."

I nodded. "But, isn't he in the library? Madame Pince will kill him if he's caught eating. Not that I mind," I added quickly. 

"He's got… ways of hiding himself," Remus added cautiously.

This got me thinking. What did Remus mean _ways of hiding himself_? It was almost surely something he wasn't meant to be doing. I glanced at Remus for an indication of some sort, but he kept his expression blank. He was carrying a bag, but it looked pretty light, so I guessed it was empty.

We arrived at the entrance to the kitchens and Remus tickled the pear to let us in. We were immediately surrounded by house elves, all enquiring as to what we might like to eat. 

"A flask of hot chocolate and some sandwiches thanks!" shouted Remus, obviously use to this.

There was a collection of "Yes Sir." And, "Anything else?" from the gathering of house elves. 

"No, that'll be fine!" Remus answered.

There was a rush to gather these items and before Lily could blink, a large package of sandwiches (enough for about four people) and a flask were held out to her. 

"Would Sir and Miss like some desert too?" asked one of the house elves. 

"No, that's all. Bye then." Remus pushed me towards the door.

"Thanks," I called over my shoulder.

It was much quieter out in the hall. I wondered if there was a silencing charm around the door.

"I swear it wasn't that noisy last time," I remarked.

"Last time James, Sirius and Peter were taking all that was offered. It's the only way to keep them quiet."

"Oh." We lapsed into silence again as we made our way towards the library. 

Remus spoke as we began to climb a set of stairs. "It was an interesting little Charm that was put on James' homework. Not something we learnt in class for sure." Remus glanced at me, his face blank.

I felt myself begin to blush. "I guess someone just… stumbled upon it, and thought it might be useful," I replied, trying to sound casual. 

"Yeh, probably," He answered, not looking concerned. "Someone must have had a grudge against him, to do that."

Well, I'm sure he deserved it then." I shrugged. Did Remus suspect me, or was he just making conversation? 

"Maybe. Or maybe it was a mistake. Perhaps someone misunderstood."

I was getting very uncomfortable. Of course James deserved what he got!

"You know, James isn't as arrogant as most people think. He just doesn't show that side of him many people. Not that they bother to look." He gave me a proper stare, as if he expected me to reach some ultimate conclusion.  

"Yeh, well that's _his_ problem if he wants to pretend to be some bighead. He's sure got _me _fooled." 

We lapsed into silence until we reached the library. There was barely anyone left, as the library closed at 9pm. I spotted James at one of the tables, books piled up around him.

"Hey James. We brought you some dinner." Remus placed a bag on the table where he had stored the food from the kitchens. "And, something… else, to help you through the night."

James looked up. "Thanks Remus, you're a real friend." He smiled and went back to his work. 

"Why don't you just borrow some of these books and work in the Common Room? It would be warmer." It was true, the library was almost as cold as the hallways.

"Madame Pince won't let me borrow anything. I've already got a ton of Quidditch books out," he replied, not even bothering to look up.

"Oh. Well, we better go Remus. We've still got to patrol the fifth floor and it's already 8:40." 

"Yeh, ok. See you tomorrow James."  

Friday 19th November

There's a Hogsmeade visit next Saturday. I can't believe last time I went to Hogsmeade we were going to sit outside and eat **icecream! **We'd be lucky if the temperature reached 5°. Em and I are going to have a butterbear in the Three Broomsticks. Despite the weather, it will be a pleasant break from all of the homework we've been getting recently. The teachers say they're preparing us for exams. But if we keep going at this rate, not all of use will be **alive **to take the exams. And the rest of us will be in a mental institution having suffered emotional breakdowns. Ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but you get the point. 

Wednesday 24th November-8:20pm

James Potter's brain is like no others. Today he did the stupidest thing possible; he asked if Em and I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him and the other Marauders. How stupid! I would have thought I made my intentions towards Potter pretty clear. But James didn't stop there on his spree of immature ideas.

"Ok Evans. Maybe next time." And with that he walked off whistling to a group of third years girls. 

Thirty seconds later I heard, "Oh James, I would **love **to go to Hogsmeade with you!"

I rolled my eyes. If Remus was right about the whole 'James has a whole other side that most people don't see', he was doing a bloody good job of hiding it. 

James was now snogging the girl he had asked to Hogsmeade. Her friends were eying her jealously. 

P-lease! The girl will probably be dumped by Christmas. What's there to be jealous of? 

Saturday 27th November

Em and I decided we'd do our Christmas shopping last. That way most people would have gone back to the castle or The Three Broomsticks, so we wouldn't have to worry about crowds. It seemed everyone who was old enough to be going, was. This usually only happens when the weather is really nice. We went to The Three Broomsticks first. It was only half full as it was quite early. We bought our drinks and talked for a while. Gradually the place filled up, making it increasingly harder to hear Emmeline, even if she was just across the table. When James came in and began to snog his date, I decided I had had enough. We left The Three Broomsticks and went to buy presents instead. I was going home for Christmas, so there was no way I could avoid buying presents for my family. The most difficult person to find a present for was Petunia. If I gave her anything that was even slightly magical looking, she would probably try to burn it. In the end I settled on a large block of Honeydukes chocolate. It was easy to find a gift for Emmeline. I found a section in the second-hand bookshop labelled: "Muggle Mythology". I chose a book on the adventures of Merlin, from a muggle perspective. I thought she would get a good laugh out of it. 

We returned to the castle in time for lunch. Unfortunately there was a huge pile of homework awaiting us. Groan. Evil scheming teachers.  

Friday 10th December

And with the approaching holidays, everyone has turned stupid. It's like the first week of school all over again, possibly worse. The Marauders have been hexing Slytherins front, right and centre, earning them a comfy spot in detention to last until the end of term. 

Charms class was a disaster. We were meant to be practicing this charm to make objects shrink to pocket size, very handy. But barely anyone in the class was paying attention, so we had loose spells wising about the classroom, shrinking desks, books and even Professor Flitwick. The Marauders burst into laughter, since it was their own Peter who had done it. Their laughter increased as Flitwick tried to un-shrink himself, with little success. When he finally managed this, he was hit by another loose charm. Needless to say he decided we'd move onto another charm.  

Meals were extremely loud and small food fights often broke out. You see on top of it being nearly Christmas, the Department of Magical Games and Sports had just confirmed that the Quidditch World Cup was to be held in Scotland. England was doing pretty well, and everyone was anticipating a spectacular win. 

Monday 13th December

Ok, it's the night before we leave for our Christmas holidays, so naturally a party is being held in the Common Room. I swear the house elves have been slipping drugs into our food. Even I'm feeling pretty happy, despite the prospect of spending the next couple of weeks in the same house as Petunia. AND we have to share a bedroom! Well, I suppose I better finish packing and join the party. Plus I need to find Slinky and do Prefect duty with Remus. It seems she's anticipated a long ride confined in her cage and run off. MERRY CHRISTMAS! 

A/N: Ok, not as long as I planned. But I'll write lots of stuff over the holidays, I promise. 

To my reviewers (glares at those who have not reviewed):

Laterose: my wonderful supportive friend! What more can I say!

Alaranth-88 (mother cat): I'm so glad that you and your sister like my story. Your comments are much appreciated.

Child-of-scorpio: Jamesie _was _trying to be nice, not just get into her pants or something. His mother knew Aunt Harriet from her school days. Lily will realise this eventually. Thanks for all the reviews. Your words supply a large amount of the brain power to write these chapters. I'm sure I've seen your name somewhere but I can't remember where. Do you read a lot of L/J couplings?

Yo: Hi!

Evelle: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, Lily still has a long way to go before she admits to liking James. He's going to be even more of a pain in the backside. And about the plot… there isn't much of one at the moment. I just kind of have this vague idea of what I think should happen in the next couple of years. Each year will be a new story. Next year will have James' perspective as well. I can't wait to write it.


	6. Bandaged fingers and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just enjoy writing about them.

A/N: I've decided **not **to write a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match as they're the most commonly written matches, and I'm getting a bit sick of it. (Cough-patheticmovies-cough) 

Chapter 6- Bandaged fingers and Quidditch

Monday 4th January, 1978

And I'm back! Plus I've grown! I'm **almost **as tall as Emmeline. But she'll always be really tall, the lucky girl. The summer holidays were so very boring. My parents decided that nearly fifteen (my birthday is in April), was old enough to have a job down at the local shop. Remind me **never **to become a shop owner. I got stuck with all the dodgy jobs like restocking shelves and mopping up the ice cream some kid dropped. At least my parents let me keep the money. If I work every summer then I should have enough to keep me going 'till I get a better job once I leave school. 

Today was the first day of classes, so it's been pretty frantic. Everyone has homework due and the library was full of people who had not finished. I had done all of my homework in the first four days. After that my mum took me shopping for clothes and presents. I had to restrain her in the matter of muggle clothes. After all, I mostly only wear them on the holidays. The presents I was getting were for myself from dad. He got Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off, but that was all. He wouldn't have a clue what to get me. I sometimes wonder if he remembers that his daughter is a witch. Not that I mind. 

Friday 8th January

Today was really horrible. Well… it ended horribly at least. I had double Potions with the Slytherins after lunch. Being stuck in the Dungeons with the Slytherins is bad enough, but it's even worse in winter. It was freezing. Everyone stood as close as possible to their cauldrons and our breaths came out in little clouds. 

I was tipping the contents of a phial into my cauldron when a Slytherin bumped into me. 

"Watch it, Mudblood," the boy muttered as the liquid splashed over my notes and immediately ate up the parchment. 

I just glared at the boy. His name was Severus Snape, and he had always been nasty to me.

I picked up what was left of the notes, forgetting about the acidic liquid. I let out a hiss as the liquid came into contact with my skin. My eyes watered as the pain intensified, even though I had dropped the parchment. 

The Potions Master, an arthritic old man called Professor Pieris walked up to my desk. "Take that wound up to Madame Pomfrey before you lose a finger. And ten points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness." 

I grabbed my bag of books and fled the classroom, nursing the fingers on both hands.

Madame Pomfrey fixed me up in no time at all and no fingers were lost. She put liberal amounts of some green ointment on the raw skin and heavily bandaged them. I could barely bend my fingers. 

I left the hospital wing just as classes were finishing for the day. I decided to find Emmeline, having left a few things behind. I had almost reached the dungeons when I came face to face with Snape. 

He gave me a nasty sneer as I approached.

"It was your fault that I dropped the phial, not mine." I took the direct approach.

"Get out of my way unless you want me to hex you," he said, ignoring my words.  

Just then the Marauders appeared from the direction of the dungeons.

"Oh look, it's old Snivellus." Drawled James. 

Snape whipped around to face the four boys.

"Fancy a bit of duelling before dinner?" Sirius asked casually, reaching into his pocket. He paused. "No? Then get lost."

Snape took a final look at the boys and fled.

The four of them burst out in laughter. "Too bad, maybe next time." Said James, looking slightly disappointed at the missed opportunity to no doubt lose points from Gryffindor.

I gave him a furious glare and stormed off towards Gryffindor Tower. A few moments later I heard the sound of running footsteps. James had run after me.

"Lily…wait." James caught up to me, but I ignored him. "What happened to your hand?" he asked.

"Snape made me spill something, that's all. Now leave me alone, Potter," I snapped. My fingers were still sore and the pain was making me irritable, or maybe it was just Potter.

"Let me have a look." He reached for my bandaged fingers.

"Piss off, Potter. Go pick up some other girl. Maybe that blond from last term. Or one of her friends, they all looked pretty eager." I quickened my pace. 

"Hey, I was just concerned," he answered, actually sounding offended. 

"Yeah, sure. Like when you sent those flowers for my aunt. Oh-so subtle." I could feel my face reddening with anger. 

"Hold on a minute." James ran up to me and grabbed my arm to halt my progress. "It was my mum's idea. She went to school with your aunt. It wasn't… I mean I wasn't trying to impress you or anything." He really did look concerned now.

"Whatever Potter. Just leave me alone." I pulled out of his grip and ran, praying that he wouldn't follow. He didn't. 

Tuesday 12th January

I've begun to draw up revision timetables for the end-of-year exams. Usually I wouldn't do this for another month or two. But now that I'm a Prefect, it's harder to find time for everything. I've taken to studying in the library on Saturday nights. It's usually the night when people relax, so I have plenty of room. 

I'm getting to know Remus more than I ever thought I would. Patrolling the hallways can be pretty dull, but Remus makes it interesting. He really knows his stuff when it comes to Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. I can see why Em is so fond of him. He just seems really stable, a real asset around the madhouse that is Hogwarts. He gets sick easily and is often absent for days at a time, but he never lets it affect his school work. I bet he becomes Head Boy. 

Monday 18th January

Ah, bliss. For once the Common Room is peaceful. The reason being that the Gryffindor Quidditch Team is practicing. James' friends are busy watching him as they have a very important match against Hufflepuff on Saturday. This means that James' fan club are also absent from the Common Room as they are busy ooh-ing and ah-ing at him. I might meander down there later as I don't have anything better to do. Plus Emmeline is down there with Remus and it would be nice to have a chat to them. 

Ok, I admit it, I'm bored. Plus my fingers are getting sore again from writing. I don't have so many bandages on them now, but they are still a bit tender. 

Later…

In the end I gave up trying to enjoy the boring silence of the Common Room and decided to go and sketch the Quidditch players. I found Remus, Emmeline, Sirius and Peter at the top of one of the Quidditch stands. Sirius was talking animatedly to two girls from my dorm with Peter adding a comment here and there. Remus and Emmeline greeted me with a warm smile. I returned the smile and sat next to Emmeline. They went back to whatever conversation they had been having before and I pulled out my sketchpad and charcoal. Remus, once again, noticed my drawing.

"Hey Lily, you should make some banners for our next match. We could even charm them to make them move," Remus suggested. 

"Yeh, maybe." In case you hadn't guessed, I'm not fond of sharing my work.

"No seriously. You'd be helping out the house. And as a Prefect you should show your enthusiasm," he insisted.

"That's true," I admitted. "But I don't have any canvas, just parchment. And I would need some paint."

Remus just grinned. "Leave it to me. I'm sure I can get you what you need." His face became serious again. "But seriously, are you interested? It would be great if you could."

I couldn't help but agree. "Sure. If you get the supplies I'd be happy to."

So I ended spending the rest of the Quidditch practice drawing up designs for banners. Great. Just what I always wanted. To have my artwork flashing all over banners for the whole school to see. 

Wednesday 20th January

To my surprise Remus and Sirius turned up in the Common Room this evening with some canvas, paints and paint brushes. I couldn't believe he had actually found the supplies for me… and so fast. He even showed me this spell that allowed me to draw lines with my wand and make them disappear if I changed my mind. After half an hour of this I was getting very excited about the banners. I was actually sad when Remus reminded me that we had to patrol in ten minutes. 

Saturday 23rd January

I don't think I've ever been to such an exciting Quidditch match. Perhaps I was high on lack of sleep, if that's possible. Remus, Emmeline and I had been up quite late the night before, adding some final spells to the banner I had designed. We managed to make the paint change colours and a small figure in Gryffindor robes zoomed around the words, 'Gryffindor for Quidditch Cup'. 

It was a tense match, to say the least. Gryffindor had better Chasers than Hufflepuff, but their Seeker (Amos Diggory) was a force to be reckoned with. He was certainly talented on the pitch, perhaps as much as James. But it was his determination that made him so dangerous. For over an hour the two Seekers sat their vigil for the snitch whilst their team members tried to gain their house the upper hand. Gryffindor managed to stay ahead by a couple of goals, but never any more. After many close calls and false sightings, James caught the snitch which was lurking behind one of the Hufflepuff goalposts. A huge cheer went up from the Gryffindors, I amongst them, as James held up the small golden ball triumphantly. We all flooded down onto the pitch and the team was quickly boosted up and carried off the pitch. When James saw that it was me holding the banner along with Remus, his mouth opened in surprise. I wanted to shout out to him that it was Remus' idea and that I would have refused given a decent opportunity, but I found I didn't care much. 

Of course there was an after-party held in the Common Room until the early hours of the morning. As Prefects Remus and I decided that since it was a Saturday night, it didn't matter. 

James kept on trying to catch my eye, which I carefully ignored. I didn't want him to start asking me out, just because I had showed support for him. But despite my best attempts, he still managed to corner me.

"Hey Evans. I see you've finally come out." James grinned at me and took a swig form his butterbeer.

I had also taken a sip of mine, but I quickly spat it out. "What?"

"Your artwork." James motioned to the banner which had been magically hung above the fireplace. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah. I was pretty surprised considering you just about bit my head off the last time I expressed an interest in it." He flashed another grin at me.

"Well, it's all for the cause," I said, hoping he'd be satisfied with this answer and move away.

"And here I'd thought you might have joined my fan club." His eyes had the same look they got when he was planning to prank the Slytherins.

I snorted. "Keep dreaming, Potter. The day I join that pathetic group of simpering girls is the day I hand over my Prefect Badge and start pranking people."

"Or you could meet me half way and keep the Prefect Badge. Remus manages fine with **both **responsibilities."

 "I would hardly call pranking a responsibility." 

Just then Sirius interrupted us. After some hurried discussion along the lines of Peter wearing a dress for a dare, James left me alone. I decided to head up to my dorm before I had to tell the Marauders off for one thing or another. I was too tired to argue with James and Sirius sensibly. Not that **any **argument with a Marauder is ever sensible.

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Next chapter will be dedicated to the first person to review this chapter! *smirks* Also, are there any Spike (from Buffy and Angel) fans out there? **Two **of my friends have turned all evil and are saying that they don't like him. *sobs* 


	7. More Than One Birthday Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, only the plot… which actually exists now! *applauds herself*

A/N: **THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MTOERH CAT FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**

A/N: Because I am lazy and want to progress to the next part of the story, I am skipping February and March. And there's nothing you can do about it! 

Chapter 7- More than one Birthday Surprise

Saturday 2nd April

MY BIRTHDAY IS NEXT FRIDAY!!! Hey, I deserve to be excited! So don't look at me that way.

As much as I love to celebrate my birthday, I don't appreciate talking about presents. I never have the slightest idea about what to ask for. So I was greatly annoyed when Remus mentioned the subject during our rounds last night.

"So, miss Evans. Turning 16, are we?" He dropped into the conversation ever so subtly.

"No, 15 actually." I saw a grin spread across his face. "But that doesn't make me any less mature," I said in as stern a voice as I could manage.

"I never said you were. It's just that James and Sirius might find it a tad…um."

I sighed wearily. "And of course you'll insist on informing then, I'm sure."

Remus tried unsuccessfully to look serious. "I'm afraid it's my obligation to the Marauders."

"What, to exploit my every weakness?" It was my turn to grin.

"Sorry Lils. If I had the choice, I wouldn't." Remus feigned remorse.

"Let me guess, you're under oath? And don't call me Lils."

"Alright, but let me repay you for the inconvenience of the future taunts that are no doubt in store."

I raised a curious eyebrow at him. 

"How about a special Marauders birthday present?" Remus, seeing my suspicious look added, "But nothing that explodes or changes your hair colour, I promise."

"Perhaps it would be more of a blessing to **not **receive a 'special Marauders birthday present'. Besides, there's not much you could get me in a week."

Remus put his arm around shoulder and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Lily, Lily, Lily, have you not herd of Madame Mirkwood's Express Gift Service, guaranteed to fill your order within five days?"

Wednesday 6th April

Just two sleeps! I'm so excited! Thankfully, the Marauders haven't started on the 'we're older than our Prefect' taunt yet. I suspect they'll save that until **after **my birthday. 

The one thing I don't like about having your birthday at Hogwarts is that I don't get a cake. My mum use to make me the most delicious mud cake when I was little. In my second year I tried to get her to send one by owl, but she was afraid it would eat some of the cake on the way over. Instead she sends me clothes or make-up, little hints that she's hoping I'll bring a boyfriend home the following Christmas. 

Friday 8th April- My birthday

I was woken up early this morning by the sound of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team leaving for a practice. I always sleep lightly on the eve of my birthday or Christmas. Even after they had gone down to the pitch, I couldn't get back to sleep. After I tossed and turned for a good twenty minutes, I gave up I went to have a shower. When I returned to my dorm, fully dressed, I found that Emmeline was still sound asleep. So I decided to go and watch the end of the Quidditch practice, having nothing better to do.

The spring air bit the skin on my face as I walked to the Quidditch pitch. The ground crunched under my feet from last night's frost and the hem of my robes was soon soaked. I took a seat at the top of one of the stands and watched James soar around the pitch. The practice soon finished and I made my way down the stands to meet James.

"Hi," he said, obviously surprised to see me. He quickly recovered and grinned at me. "Want a special birthday ride?" He held out his broom.

"Wha-?" this wasn't exactly what I was expecting. Hang on, what _was _I expecting? "I-I don't know… I mean I don't like…"

James chuckled. "You don't mean to tell me that the fearsome lioness of Gryffindor is afraid of heights?"

"Well… it's just that…" I could feel my face turning a brilliant shade of red as I squirmed under James amused smile.

"Come on, let's get another broom." James grabbed my hand and began to pull me towards the broom shed.

It occurred to me that I should be protesting in some way, but James had a firm grip on my hand and I was too shocked by his actions to do much more than gape pathetically.

James opened the shed with a small gold key he had on a fine chain around his neck. He selected a broom expertly before dragging me back to the pitch. He then held out his broom once more.

"But that's your broom." James was really starting to confuse me.

"Yeh, but it's much easier to handle than this." He held up the other broom. He handed me his and mounted the spare. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" He motioned for me to mount.

"James, I don't like heights." I wondered briefly if I could give him a detention for forcing me. 

"Then we won't go high," he replied simply.

With sweaty hands I clambered awkwardly on the broom. I felt like such an idiot.

"Right. Now push off from the ground hard and keep your hands steady." He pushed off and hovered a couple of feet above the ground.

I nervously copied him and was relived to find that I wasn't **that **far from the ground.

James was smiling at me and there was no hint of mockery in his eyes for once. "Want to go a bit higher?"

I shook my head violently. This caused my world to spin, so needless to say I quickly stopped.

"Alright, we'll go forward then." James showed me how to ease my broom into a gently **forward **motion. I hesitantly moved forward.

"You're doing great," James said from beside me as we cruised along leisurely.

"Yeh right," I mumbled, concentrating on my hands and **not **the hard ground bellow me. 

"Let's leave it there for today. We'll take these brooms back to the shed then get some breakfast, ok?" And to my great horror, he sped off towards the shed. At the other end of the pitch.

Not wanting to be left by myself on a broomstick, I tried to speed my broom up gently. Unfortunately my shaky hands made this impossible, sending me flying forward at a dizzying speed.

"James Potter, come back and help me now!" I had found my anger again.

I heard him laughing from the other end of the pitch. "Come on Lily, nearly there." He was now standing in front of the rapidly approaching broom shed.

"James, how do I stop?" I screamed.

He didn't have time to reply as I slammed into him at that moment. The force of the blow forced me to tumble off the broom and land on the soft, but still very damp grass.

For a moment I lay stunned.

"Wow," I heard James mutter from somewhere to my left.

I rolled over to see him sprawled on the grass with the broom lying on top of him. 

"Oh my gosh, James I'm so sorry!" I scrambled up somewhat painfully and offered him a hand.

I drew in a breath and grabbed my hand. Instead of me pulling him up, he pulled me down next to him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." He sounded breathless.

"Are you ok?" I asked, wondering if I should fetch a teacher.

"Yeh, fine. Just a bit winded, I think. How about you?" 

"Well, apart form feeling like my head has gone through a blender, also fine." I grin at him.

"Should I kiss it better?" he asked.

I punched him playfully, feeling extremely happy, despite my throbbing head.

"Sorry, instinct." He stood up and offered me a hand. I managed to stand up, though I wobbled a bit.

"Maybe you have a concussion." His face creased with concern.

"No, if I had a concussion I'd be acting weird, and I'm not." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion. You didn't give me a detention for asking to kiss you and you're grinning like a bloody idiot." He grinned once more and I notice how pink his cheeks are… and how bright his brown eyes are. I shook my head to clear my stupid thoughts and my head spins again. I stumble and he grabs my arm to prevent me form falling.

"And your acting like a drunk," he adds as he helped me walk to the shed door. James put the two brooms back and began leading me back to the castle.

"One word, Potter…" I warn.

"And you'll give me detention, I know. And what happened to calling me James?" 

I blush as I realise for the first time that I've been addressing him so casually. "Only when you're good," I tease.

We stopped by the hospital wing for something to clear my head. Thankful to be able to see straight, I walk back to the Common Room **without **having to lean on James. I was especially glad as I found the other Marauders and Emmeline waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Sirius demanded. "Breakfast finishes in half an hour and Lily still has to open her presents."

"We had to stop off at the hospital wing. We had a little… accident." James explained elusively.

I glared at him, warning him to say no more.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two taking precautions. After all, teenage pregnancy is …oomph." James had whacked Sirius in the stomach.

"You know, you guys don't have to see me open my presents. You could always go straight to breakfast," I said through gritted teeth, directing my glare at Sirius.

"We don't mind," Sirius answered quickly.

I sighed and turned to my presents. The first was a wizard wireless from Emmeline. I had been borrowing hers for the past few years, and was glad to have my own.

The second was a present 'from my dad'. It was really a card mum had written dad's name in with some muggle money. James and Sirius were fascinated by it. The money, that is.

I was glad that their attention was diverted as the next and last present was from my mum. I had a feeling it would be something embarrassing. I opened the box nervously, praying that it would just be shoes. Inside was something wrapped in white tissue paper with a note on top.

_Dear Lily,_

_I saw this last week whilst Petunia and I were shopping. I think you will find that it suits you perfectly. Happy Birthday, dear!_

_Love, Mum._

Inside the tissue paper was…

A/N: should I stop it here? Nah, I'm not **that **mean.

…a silk nightdress. It was in a creamy colour with tiny pink rosebuds painted on it. I judged that it would reach to about two inches above my knees. It seemed that my mother didn't know me at all.

"Wow!" I looked up to see Sirius and James gaping at the rather revealing nightwear. Thankfully Remus and Peter were polite enough to keep their mouths closed.

I quickly stuffed the dress back in its box as I felt a blush creep into my cheeks. "So… who wants breakfast?"

I avoided James' gaze as I ate my breakfast. I could tell he was studying me, and I was feeling rather uncomfortable. Luckily the post soon came to distract me. 

A large barn owl dropped my second white box of the day into my lap. I picked up the card.

_Happy Birthday, little sis._

_From The Marauders._

"Little sis?" I glared at Sirius next to me, who I was sure was responsible for **that **nickname.

"Hardly seems appropriate after your last present. Maybe 'beautiful temptress' works better?" he nudged me and grinned.

I took a swipe at his head, but I missed. Damn.

I turned my attention back to the box. Inside was a very delicious-looking chocolate cake with raspberries on top. I pinched off a corner of the icing and popped it in my mouth. It tasted even better than it looked.

"Oh my, where did you get this?" I closed my eyes to savour the taste. I tasted so rich and… "Black, this wouldn't happen to have alcohol in it, by any chance?"

He immediately looked guilty and glanced at James for help. "Well, just a **smidgen **of coffee liqueur."

"Great, so it'll keep my awake **and **make me drunk." I put down the cake, not feeling so eager to eat it anymore.

"Only if you ate the **whole **thing in one night." James reasoned.

"You weren't meant to tell her that," Sirius mumbled into his bowl of porridge. 

As we were walking off to our first class (Transfiguration), I bumped into someone and felt a dull throb in my left arm. Pulling up the sleeve of my robe, I saw that there was a huge bruise from where I had landed on the grass.

James was looking at me in a concerned way, so I smiled to reassure him. 

He smiled back at me and before we knew it we had burst into laughter, remembering my failed attempt at flying.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Sirius, looking between me and James. Then he caught sight of the bruise. 

"Gee James, never figured you for the rough ty-ouch!" James had stepped on Sirius' foot.

"I fell off James' broom, you idiot!" I snapped at Sirius.

"Wh-what?" Sirius was glaring at James now. "You let her fly around on your broom?"

"So?" James mumbled.

We were quiet for the rest of the walk to class, but Sirius glared at James to whole way.

After classes had ended for the day, I wondered up to the Common Room to get some work done before dinner.

As I walked past a large portrait a knight and his horse, It swung open and James stepped out. He was panting slightly from the stairs he had just climbed that I remember were concealed behind the portrait.

"Hey, Lily. May I escort you back to the Common Room?"

"Where did you come from? And how do you know I'm going to the Common Room?"

"I guessed." He didn't answer my first question, and I didn't think I wanted the answer.

"Sure, why not." We lapsed into silence.

"So, how's your birthday been so far?" James enquired.

"Pretty good, despite the bumpy start." we both chuckled. 

James stepped closer to me and I didn't move away. "Well, how about a birthday kiss for the birthday girl."

"No way." I quickly stepped away. 

"Come on, Lily. Just a peck on the lips?" James pleaded.

"No."

"Well on your cheek then? Come on, it's your birthday!" he persisted.

I sighed, finally caving in. "Alright. But **just **on the cheek. No funny business."

He grinned and lent in slowly. I could feel his breath on my cheek right before he kissed me. James pulled away slowly.

I opened my eyes to look at him. Hang on, when did I shut my eyes? 

James was now staring at my lips, wondering whether to try for a kiss there as well.

"Don't even think about it." I growled.

"Too late." He grinned and stepped away from me, much to my relief.

We continued walking.

"Lily, would you go out with me."

"Absolutely not."

"Damn."

"Sorry to disappoint."

"Never mind." He sighed. "I'll just have to try harder. And there's always the cake cutting ceremony."

I made a mental note to make sure there **wasn't **I cake cutting ceremony.

A/N: You guys **have **to review this one because it's longer and better. Is it better than the others? Well, why don't you review and let me know! RIGHT NOW! Please? 


End file.
